Starcraft/Solucja, Enslavers DV - Poziom 4A
W poziomie 4A, który odblokowujesz po kradzieży kryształka w etapie poprzednim, twoje zadanie polega na kradzieży pięciu kryształków. To jest etap chodzony, więc zapomnijmy o szkoleniu liczebnej armii. Kradzieży kryształków może podjąć się tylko Dark Archon (nie może zginąć, w przeciwnym razie przegramy). Mało tego, mamy gonitwę z czasem, czas na wykonanie zadania wynosi 60 minut – choć może być inny w zależności od tego, jakie tempo gry preferujemy. Mówiłem o tym, iż mamy do czynienia z mapą stricte przygodową, tam mamy do czynienia również z elementami gry logicznej. Zaczynamy akcję – Scouty rozwalają Sunken Colony usytuowany na wzniesieniu, a Dragoon po tym kasuje Spore Colony na parterze. Tym razem następny jest Dark Templar, który musi pozbyć się niewygodnego Sunken Colony, także jest zmutowany na dolnej części powierzchni. Wyprowadzamy teraz nasze całe wojsko, robiąc marsz na wschód i pokonując jedynie zakopane Hydraliski. Od chwili, kiedy ci strzelcy nie żyją, Dragoony niszczą Spore Colony na wzniesieniu w asyście dobrze ustawionego Observera, zaś Scouty próbują nie tylko tępić Overlordy (#25), lecz również zniszczyć kolejny Sunken Colony. Zresztą regularnie zapisuj stan gry w razie, gdybyś odniósł jakieś straty (czy nawet rany) we własnym oddziale. Sunken Colony pozostawiony samotnie może już spokojnie zniszczyć wzmocniony DT. Za jakiś czas natkniesz się na Hydraliski w nieco większych grupach i bardziej skupionych wokół siebie, zatem musisz już interweniować High Templarem i rzucać w odpowiednim miejscu burzę psioniczną. Rolę za jakiś czas znowu odegrają Scouty, od tej chwili możemy mozolnie likwidować 3 sztuki Sunken Colony, by móc łatwiej atakować jednostkami naziemnymi – jedną z nich jest w stanie jeszcze zniszczyć Dark Templar. Od tej pory musisz używać również Hallucination, twoje zadanie polega na tym, by klony DT niszczyły Sunken Colony tuż przy wejściu na wzniesienie (górnie nachylonym w kierunku północnego wschodu). Oryginał raczej nie powinien odnieść obrażeń, zatem mówię o tym, by stosować to zaklęcie (#26). Następny identyczny budynek tym razem muszą rozwalić znów Scouty, ale pod warunkiem, że Spore Colony wokół dwóch feralnych budowli zniszczą Dragoony z odpowiedniego dystansu. Naszym zadaniem jest subtelne niszczenie budynków blokujących nam dostęp do wschodniej części mapy, dostępem tym zajmuje się wyjście na parter. Czas na wywabianie Mutalisków, jest ich dużo, ale ściągając ich małe ilości, Dragoony i Scouty szybko je rozniosą. Templariusze po tych udanych próbach zwijania floty w pułapkę niech odblokują dostęp do pierwszego kryształka. Starcraft Enslavers 025.png|Screen #25 Starcraft Enslavers 026.png|Screen #26 Czasu można zaoszczędzić, nawet ryzykując – Dark Archon niech od razu pędzi po ten kryształ. Skutkiem tego jest neutralizacja Zerga, który bronił danego kryształka (podobne efekty można było zobaczyć w etapie piątym kampanii Protossów z dodatku do gry BroodWar). Dotychczasowym pierwszym wrogiem był brązowy Zerg, teraz polujemy na tego pomarańczowego, do kryształka też jest niedaleko. DT i Dragoony eliminują Spore Colony, a Scouty i ponownie Dark Templar – Sunken Colony. Dla zabawy, rozwalmy Queeny za pośrednictwem Feedbacka i znowu robimy wjazd nim prosto na Beacon, wyrzucając z gry następnego Zerga. Wrogim Zergiem teraz jest żółty przeciwnik, atak na niego zaczynamy od uprzątnięcia Spore Colony dzięki Dragoonom z asystą Observera. Na przejściu na wyższym poziom niezbędny będzie Psionic Storm, musi on zadać Lurkerowi swoje maksymalne obrażenia. Co więcej, po raz pierwszy pojawi się Ultralisk, próbujemy go wykiwać za pomocą Maelstrom – będzie ono bardzo skuteczne, jeżeli bestię będzie ranić także DT. Za jakiś czas napotkasz się na poważne utrudnienie – Overlordy w asyście obu rodzajów działek obronnych, musisz przedtem zlikwidować Spore Colony Dragoonami, po czym HT niech próbuje zgładzić latające bestie. Od zachodniego krańca Sunken Colony muszą rozwalać Scouty, może one nie wlecą w zasięg Spore Colony obok. Od tej chwili spróbuj Archonem szybko podbiec do Beaconu. Licznik czasu odmierza zapewnie tylko 25 minut, musisz czym prędzej kraść te kryształki, inaczej: Zawiedziesz przy osiąganiu zwycięstwa!. Od razu próbujemy zabrać białemu Zergowi kryształ. Przedtem przejmujemy protosskie Shuttle, są ich dwie sztuki. Bezpieczniej je przejmiemy, gdy zlikwidujemy Spore Colony, choćby te na wzniesieniu. Na tą chwilę Dark Archon musi uważać, bo mało ma punktów osłon, a strażnicy spokojnie zdejmą zamachowca. Ale teraz duże znaczenie ma ponownie Dark Templar, który będzie eliminował zakopane jednostki Zergów, podczas gdy Scouty będą tępić kolejne Overlordy. High Templar w tej fazie etapu także do czegoś się przyda (#27). Wracamy do Dragoonów, teraz one wywabią stąd Guardiany, które z łatwością zostaną zabite przez Scouty. Gdy jesteśmy pewni, możemy posłać DT do zniszczenia co najmniej 2 Sunken Colony na wzniesieniu, po czym z całej siły pakujemy Archona do przedostatniego Beaconu (doradzam używanie Maelstrom do blokowania Guardianów). Fioletowy Zerg broni ostatniego, myślę, że jakoś poradzisz sobie z nim – w razie problemów zawsze możesz spowolnić tempo gry. Gdy Dark Archon ukradnie kryształki, etap kończy się i przechodzimy do poziomu 5A. Starcraft Enslavers 027.png|Screen #27 Kategoria:Solucja do gry Starcraft